


Kisumai's Day off

by sadakohayashi



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), Kis-my-Ft2 (Group) - Fandom
Genre: My First AO3 Post, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadakohayashi/pseuds/sadakohayashi
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when popular Johnnys group Kis-My-Ft2 gets a break from work for a day or two ?Read and find out what happens to each member during this long-awaited holiday of theirs! The entire story is split into 3 different genres.1) Light hearted2) Meaningful3) Dark/SuspensefulStay tuned till the end for a special chapter !
Kudos: 3





	1. Kitayama is a Murderer ?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Story is entirely fictional, characters are based on actual Kis-My-Ft2 members and certain family members but plots are ENTIRELY fictional. 
> 
> Side note: Sorry that my writing isn't perfect yet, still trying to improve as I go along...

**Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
Narrator: Kitayama Hiromitsu **  
  
\-------  
  
  
  
  
“Guys I’m almost there!”   
  
The day is finally here, I’m going on a 2 day 1 night trip with my childhood buddies to Hokkaido. It’s been a long time since the members and I got a break from work, so I'm going to enjoy myself to the fullest.   
  
My buddies Takeru and Satoshi arrived ahead of me because they are rich brats who don't need to work for a living. I made my way to Hokkaido a few days later, which happens to be my 36th birthday. But I kept quiet about it as I’m not really big on celebrations, so I’d rather they forgot about it.   
  
I finally arrived at the train station and it started to rain heavily. My phone rang.   
  
“Hello?”   
  
“ _Mitsu? We’ll be late buddy so sorry! It’s raining heavily and there’s a massive traffic jam!”_ _  
_ _  
_ I sighed. “Disappointed. Shouldn’t you guys be here with a red carpet or something? I’m a celebrity you know.”   
  
“ _Shut the fuck up_ .” They laughed.   
  
“Alright assholes I’ll wait here, see you guys soon. Can’t wait.”   
  
Wow, I really missed them. It’s been what, a proper 7 years since I last hung out with my friends? It’s not that I hate being with my members everyday, it just feels different to be with people you grew up with sometimes.   
I sat alone at the bench and whipped out my book.   
  
Suddenly, a guy came and sat next to me. I frowned and looked around the train station.   
  
_It’s empty except for the 2 of us._ So why the hell would this dude come and sit next to me.   
  
“Ahemmmm…” I cleared my throat loudly on purpose and shifted myself a little further from him.   
  
_No movement._ _  
_ _  
_ The weird guy is just sitting there, doing nothing. He is dead still. I got so uncomfortable I decided to grab my bag and head for the bathroom to freshen myself up. _How long more till my friends arrive?_ _  
_ _  
_ After washing my face and fixing my hair for a little bit, I decided to unzip my bag to grab my phone. _I froze._ _  
_   
“This is not my bag.” I whispered quietly.   
  
This bag looks like mine alright, it’s the exact same brand and colour. But _it is most definitely not my bag_ . This bag is filled with blood stained clothes, blood stained hardware tools like hammer, knife , ice-pick and screwdriver.   
  
_What the heck is going on._ _  
_ _  
_ I stood there, appalled at what I’m seeing. A random guy walked in at this moment and he made eye contact with me, then his line of sight travelled to the bag full of bloody contents, he looked so shocked his eyeballs were protruding out of it’s sockets.   
  
“Hey...buddy… look.” I started to panic. “This is not what it looks like.”   
Too late. He ran off before I could stop him with my blood stained hands. _It’s probably not a good idea to run out like this_ , I thought.   
  
As I tried to wash the blood off my hands, a couple of security guards stepped into the bathroom with the random dude from earlier, who acted as though he witnessed a murder. I was brought into a dark security room and was informed to wait here until policemen arrive.   
  
Great, now the police are involved. What exactly have I gotten myself into. I’m not sure how long I waited until 2 men in suits walked in, they briefly flashed me their badge, introduced themselves as detectives and sat down in front of me.   
  
“So...we finally got you huh.”   
  
“Got me?? What the hell are you talking about?” I raised my voice in frustration. “What is going on right now!!!”   
  
“Please stay calm, sir.” One of them stood up. “Any further aggression from you and we’ll have to arrest you on the spot.”   
  
They proceeded to talk about a serial killer on the loose who has been breaking into people’s houses and killing families over the past 3 weeks.   
  
“GUYS.” I took a deep breath. “There’s no way I’m the killer, I just arrived in Hokkaido. This is all just a big misunderstanding.”   
  
In my mind I also know there is no way I could prove that right now just by talking. My IDs are in my real bag. _My phone is in my real bag._   
  
“Guys it’s ...it’s embarrassing to say this but I’m a celebrity.” His voice quivered. “Please try to google about me, you’ll know I’m not lying. Kitayama Hiromitsu.”   
  
The 2 detectives paused, looked at each other and burst out in laughter. I wanted to kill myself on the spot. They soon left the room, leaving me all alone in the darkness with my thoughts.   
  
I started to come up with all sorts of scenarios in my head.   
  
_Should I run for it ? I’m not handcuffed. Life as a fugitive isn’t that bad… I think._ _  
_ _  
_ _But what will happen to my members? What’s going to happen to Kisumai? I’m going to miss them so much…_ _  
_ _  
_ _My fans… my fans are going to be so disappointed in me…_ _  
_ _  
_ _MY MOTHER…MY POOR MOTHER WILL BE LABELLED AS A MURDERER’S MOM…_   
  
As my thoughts started to run wild, the door opened wide and my friend Takeru stood in the doorway.   
  
“OH MY GOD TAKERU” I could feel tears brimming in my eyes. I felt so happy to see a familiar face in a situation like this. “I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING, DID THEY TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED? DID THEY CATCH THE REAL GUY? SOMEONE SWAPPED THEIR BAG WITH ME I SWEAR TO GOD I WAS JUST SITTING THERE EARL-”   
  
I was yapping away at my friend, without realizing he was leading me out of the security room at the same time. I stopped abruptly when I saw what happened next.   
  
“SURPRISE !!!!”   
  
The train station was suddenly full. All of my friends, and I really mean all, they are all there. My mom is there as well, holding up a big sign that says…   
  
_You’ve been fooled, Hiromitsu._ _  
_   
I didn’t react at all. I don’t know what to say at this point. My mom slowly turned the sign around and the other side says,   
  
_HAPPY 36th BIRTHDAY, WE LOVE YOU._ _  
_   
I think I started crying because my friend Takeru handed me a piece of tissue. I dabbed my eyes as my mom walked over to me.   
  
“I hope they didn’t scare you too much my baby.” She said gently. “I know you really wanted to spend time with your friends today but mom missed hanging out with you as well. I hope it’s okay that I came?”   
  
Now I’m really sobbing. “I love you so much!!!! Thanks for coming!!”   
  
I pulled her into a deep embrace and all my other friends joined in the hug. At this moment I feel like the happiest man in the world. But…   
  
“Now whose fucking idea was it to put me in that kind of situation !!!!” I yelled.   
  
Everyone pulled away and started laughing. Satoshi and Takeru started to cackle with an evil grin on their faces.   
  
“I knew it....it’s you two asswipes… COME BACK HERE!!!”   
  
I roared as I chased after them around the station, both of them laughing uncontrollably.   
  
  
  
  
****  
**\---------------**   
**THE END.**


	2. Senga's Mistaken Identity.

**Chapter 2.**  
  
  
  
\-------------  
  
  
  
“Aahhhhh ! I’m so bored!!!”   
  
It has been 3 years since Kis-My-Ft2 had a proper holiday but Senga Kento didn’t have anything planned, he initially thought he could stay at home all day and do nothing but he was bored out of his mind before noon.  
  
“SOMEONE …. Help me…” He started scrolling through his phone contacts. “Ok let’s see who to ask out…”  
  
He called about 20 of his friends but none of them were available. Most of them were at work, and some of them already changed their numbers.   
  
‘ _Gosh how long has it been since I last had a life._ ’ He felt surprised.   
  
He started spamming Kisumai's LINE group chat but none responded.   
  
“Great. Best team ever. I know it’s a holiday and you guys don’t want to see me but GUYS I’M SO BORED I COULD DIE.” He started yelling at the top of his voice, before realizing he’s all alone in his apartment.   
  
“You know what. I don’t need nobody.”   
  
Senga announced confidently and decided he could have fun with himself too.   
  
“Nobody knows how to have fun better than me” he smirked at his own reflection in the mirror.   
  
He put on a hoodie and glasses, and headed out without any makeup and hairstyling done, thinking no one should recognize him like this. He first went to a cafe where he ordered 2 sets of waffles and ice cream with drinks and sat at a table near the corner.   
  
“Open wide, ahhh -”   
  
The other customers in the cafe started to whisper. Senga has officially lost his mind.   
He is on an imaginary date, with himself. For the past 15 minutes, he has been switching seats just to pretend to feed the other person, and he even laughed at his own jokes.   
  
“Oh my gosh, is he okay?”  
“Should we call the cops?”  
“I think he’s mentally ill.”  
  
After an hour, he completed his imaginary date and left the cafe, much to the relief of the staff and other customers. They were simply too afraid to approach him to ask him to leave.   
  
Next, Senga made his way to the park.   
He took a stroll along the pathway and stopped to smell the flowers.   
  
“Ahh… so nice.” he exclaimed. He bent down to pick one flower up and what happened next terrified the other park-goers.   
  
“ _Grandpa, why is that man talking to himself?_ ”  
  
“ _Stay away , let’s go_.”  
  
Senga pretended to give himself a flower by switching his positions back and forth, acting surprised and then he started to react in a high pitch voice.   
  
“For meeeee? Noooo…. Reaallllyyyy?”   
  
A young boy’s ice cream fell to the ground from watching Senga.   
  
Next, Senga went to the movies.   
  
“2 tickets please! For me and my _anata~”_ He stared lovingly into the air next to him.   
  
The girl at the counter smiled awkwardly.   
  
It’s finally nightfall, and Senga felt tired from a full day out of playing on his own. Sure, he might seem crazy from the outside but deep down it takes plenty of energy for that kind of image.   
For some reason, he ended up at the red light district of Tokyo, _Kabuki-chō_ _._  
  
He walked past some of the hostess clubs and the girls started to crowd around him.   
  
“Hey handsome! Come and drink with us!!”   
“We’re a lot of fun !!”   
“You look tired, come in for a drink!”   
  
Senga wanted to keep walking and ignore those girls, as he would get in trouble if he was caught at a place like this. As he kept walking, he whipped out his phone to check.  
  
 _Zero messages._ _  
__  
_For the first time in a long time… he felt lonely.  
  
“Fuck it.”   
  
He turned back around and walked towards those girls. “You mentioned you had drinks?”  
  
“YAAYY!!!”   
Senga opted for a private room at first, to avoid getting recognized at a shady place like that. 2 girls accompanied him as they brought several beers to him, but it only took half a cup for him to get drunk.   
  
“I’M BUYING DRINKS!! FOR THIS WHOLE DAMN PLACE!!!” He yelled. “ALL OF YOU ARE MY FRIENDS!!!”   
  
The more he drank, the louder he got. Half an hour later, he was dancing on top of a table in the middle of the hostess club. All of a sudden a big, burly guy dressed in a suit and sunglasses grabbed him by the collar off the table, and started to drag him out of the hostess club.  
  
“Whatth..what the ..f.f…” Senga was finding it hard to form coherent sentences at this point. “Whothefuckareyou”  
  
“Rei , you motherfucker, it took me 2 hours to find you. Why didn’t you answer your phone!” The big guy growled using his deep voice.   
  
“Rei…?”   
  
He was brought to a place further down the street, called Blackout Strip Club. The big guy tossed him on the stage and started shouting at him to take off his clothes.   
  
In his drunken state of mind, Senga basically did whatever he was told. He started moving along to the music, and started to take off his clothes. Several middle aged ladies began to crowd around the stage.  
  
“Rei !!! We love you!!!”   
  
He smiled. He doesn’t know who Rei is but he is too drunk to think right now. He kept on dancing and swaying his hips , making some of the ladies scream.   
They started to stuff cash into his underwear, although that took him by surprise, he kept on going.   
  
Adrenaline and alcohol were running wild in his system by this point, he decided to climb up the strippers pole and…  
  
“AAAAH” one of the ladies shrieked.   
  
Senga had fallen off the pole from a height and is now unconscious.   
  
\--------------  
  
The next morning, Senga woke up in a pile of cash and puke, almost naked except for his underwear.   
“What in the actual hell is this place-” he said out loud before his head was hit with a sharp throbbing pain. Suddenly, the doors opened and the same big guy who dragged him last night came in.   
  
He is dragging someone by the ear behind him, someone who looks exactly like…  
  
“He looks like me!!!” Senga couldn’t believe his eyes. The other dude looks just like him alright, except he’s maybe a little more muscular and his hair is shorter and darker.   
  
“This is Rei, he works here as a stripper.” The big guy explained. “He skipped work last night to go for a party and I went out looking for him, only to find you but you weren’t him… I’m so sorry!”   
  
He bowed deeply, and he forced Rei to bow as well by pushing him down by his neck.   
  
Instead of being angry, Senga burst out laughing.   
  
“That’s totally cool , guys! It’s so funny and interesting though! I don’t remember what happened at all last night to be honest, but now that I know I have a twin here, in case someone took a photo of me, we can always say that’s you! Right, Rei-chan ?” he winked at Rei.   
  
“I guess so.” Rei shrugged.   
  
“AND I EARNED EXTRA CASH SO I’M NOT COMPLAINING MAN. Alright I’m going to go get dressed and I’m out of here…” Senga started to put on his clothes. “Wait till the members hear about this…”  
  
  
  
  
 **  
** **\-------------------------  
THE END.  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get well soon Dear Senga !


	3. Miyata's Love at First SIGHT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Need to emphasize that the characters are based on real people but plot is ENTIRELY fictional. :)

**Chapter 3.**   
  
  
**Narrator: Miyata Toshiya**   
  
  
**\-------------**   
_  
  
  
**Bzzzt.**   
_ _   
_   
“Hello?”   
  
“ _ Hey...brobro. So sorry I can’t make it today, I’m not feeling so well. _ ”   
  
My name is Miyata Toshiya and I’m a member of Johnny’s Idol group Kis-My-Ft2 , but today I am not. Today I’m on holiday !   
I originally planned to attend AnimeCon with my older sister but she bailed on me just as I arrived at the convention centre.    
  
My sister sounded weird over the phone. I assumed that’s because she is feeling unwell.    
  
“Aw that’s too bad! But it’s alright!” I chirped. “Get well soon sis! Love you!”    
  
I made my way to the exhibition hall and was instantly amazed by everything there. The cosplayers, the booths, the toys. I almost wanted to buy everything but stopped myself just in time.    
  
“Sorry are you Kis-My-Ft2’s Miyata-kun?”    
  
A couple of girls dressed in cosplay came up to me.    
  
“WOW YOU GUYS LOOK AMAZING!!!” I exclaimed loudly. “Yes I am!”   
  
“Can we please get your autograph!!”    
  
Soon, a crowd formed around me but I was more than happy to sign autographs for everyone there. I’m so happy that people like us and our music.    
After 30 minutes of signing and talking to everyone, I took a peek at my watch.   
  
“EH!!!” I must’ve startled everyone around me with my sudden yelp. “Sorry guys I gotta run ! LOVE LIVE showcase starts in 2 minutes!!”    
  
I bolted my way through crowds and made it to Theatre Hall H just in time. As it is a weekday, the seats are still relatively empty, which means I get to pick the best seat in the house.    
  
I sat there excitedly with my  _ uchiwa  _ , so ready for the panel to start where they interview the seiyuus of LOVE LIVE , the best anime in the world.    
The hall started to fill with people, and from the side of my eye I saw a girl making her way to the seat next to mine.    
  
_ She is wearing sunglasses indoors ? And she is holding a ...walking stick.  _ _   
_ _   
_ I put two and two together and figured out she must be blind.    
She sat next to me and heaved a loud sigh.    
I kept quiet , not uttering a single word. I’ve always had trouble talking to people with disabilities. I don’t want to sound like I pity them, nor do I want to sound too insensitive.    
  
The girl took off her sunglasses and kept it in her bag. I couldn’t help it but to steal a glance at her.    
  
_ Wow, she’s so pretty.  _   
  
Her hair is black and long and smooth, she has pale skin with pinkish lips , her eyes are big but her pupils are milky white. She looks so…  _ dreamy _ .    
It took me awhile before I realized I’ve been staring at her face for about 10 minutes.    
  
I quickly looked away, feeling like a pervert. Wait...That’s not right.  _ She wouldn’t know if I’ve been looking at her _ . I started to giggle to myself silently like an idiot.    
For the next 15 minutes or so, I kept looking at her and admiring her beauty. She really is the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen in my whole life. The fact that her pupils are milky white makes her look even more like a fairy.    
  
All of a sudden, she turned towards me and whispered,    
_   
_ _ “Stop looking at me.” _   
  
I gasped. In a moment of panic I sat up straight and looked forward, keeping as silent as possible.   
  
_ Is she not blind? _   
  
“I can hear you breathing hard, you know.” She continued saying in a low voice.    
  
Now I am seriously terrified and I clamped my hand over my mouth, holding my breath.    
  
She burst out into laughter. “I’m just playing with you! Hi, I’m Kaede.”    
  
Not sure what to feel about what just happened, I replied in a soft quivering voice, “Hi, I’m Miyata.”    
  
“Nice to meet you Miyata. Sorry about just now, I like to joke around.”   
  
“So…” I began. “So you’re really...really b..bli…-”   
  
“Blind? Yeah I am. Can’t see shit.” Kaede grabbed my hand and waved it wildly around in front of her face. “Don’t worry, I’m not the type to get offended easily.”    
  
“But you know… even though we are blind...we can see everything.” She continued. “Especially people’s intentions. And I can feel that you are not a bad person.”    
  
I couldn’t help it but to smile at what she just said.    
  
For the rest of the showcase, I found it hard to pay attention to what’s happening on stage anymore, because of her. Her smile, her laughter. The way she gently touches my arm when she laughs too hard.  _ Is this what it feels like to like someone?  _ _   
_   
Once the showcase ended, I asked Kaede if she was there alone.    
  
“Yeap, I come to AnimeCon every year.” She giggled. “Don’t judge me, I love the atmosphere, it makes me very happy.”    
  
A sudden thought struck me. I mustered up my courage, and…   
  
“Can I be your guide? Just for today?”    
  
She frowned. “Hmmm…”   
  
“I’m sorry I know it’s weird !!” I panicked.    
  
“I’m just kidding !! Of course that’ll be great!!” She chuckled. “I’m looking forward to it.”    
  
We walked around the exhibition together for the rest of the day. I described to her every little detail that was going on, and the way she giggles at almost everything I say makes my heart beat a little faster, with every passing moment.    
  
Before we knew it, the exhibition began their announcements for closure.    
  
“Aw man!! Time passes so fast when we’re having fun!” she sulked.    
  
I kept quiet, but in my mind I was feeling a little disappointed as well. I was afraid I’m never going to see her again after today.    
  
“Hey I have an idea. Why don’t you come to my place and I’ll cook for you, just to thank you for taking care of me today.”    
  
“Cook???” I knew I sounded surprised because Kaede hit me on my arm,  _ really hard.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “What, just because I’m blind I can’t cook?”   
  
“.....”   
  
I didn’t know how to respond to that.    
  
“KIDDING. I know it’s rare. But yes I can cook, I went for classes!” she grinned. “Come on, let’s go!”    
  
I’ve got to be honest. I never expected my day to end up like this.    
I’m now at a girl’s house, waiting for her to cook for me. AND she is blind. Who would’ve thought ?   
  
I briefly scrolled through my phone and saw a couple of messages from Senga earlier today, but I can’t look at that now. I don’t know what to do.  _ What should I do ?  _ _   
_ _   
_ The atmosphere was silent as I ate my omurice quietly.    
  
“So...by the way.” Kaede blurted out all of a sudden, in an attempt to ease the tension. “I know it’s TMI , but there’s another reason why I attend AnimeCon every year despite my condition.”    
  
That snapped me back from my distant thoughts.    
  
“Well… AnimeCon usually happens around the same time as my parents death anniversary.” Her voice started to tremble. “And attending the exhibition… well. It takes my mind off things a bit. They died in a car accident, you see. It’s the same accident that took away...my eyes.”    
  
I think she didn’t realize how much she was crying as she poured her soul out to me.    
  
“I’m sorry.” She paused. “I’m sharing too much aren’t I.”    
  
Tears were beginning to blur my vision. But I kept as quiet as possible, hoping she wouldn't hear me.    
  


“Not at all.” I chuckled loudly, trying to mask my cracked voice. “I’m happy you were comfortable enough to share that kind of information with me.”    
  
She smiled weakly.   
  
“By the way! Your voice sounds oddly familiar you know! ” She remarked, her mood flipping 180 degrees in an instant. “I feel like I’ve heard you on the TV before or something.”    
  
I was about to tell her who I am when my phone rang.    
  
“Hello?”    
  
_ “Toshi? Toshi my boy… It’s mom. Your sister ...it’s your sister…”  _   
  
My heart sank. I couldn’t believe what I just heard.    
My older sister attempted suicide at home earlier today, but was found just in time by a delivery man when he noticed the gas smell coming out of her apartment.    
  
My mom went on to tell me how my sister has been suffering domestic abuse silently at home for the past couple of months ever since my brother-in-law’s company went bankrupt, but she forbade my parents to tell me anything.    
  
“Why...why would she keep something like that from me…” I sobbed. “I’m gonna...I’m gonna go to the hospital now... Tell me where…”    
  
After I hung up, I couldn’t hold it in anymore. I started crying my heart out.    
  
“Hey…” Kaede walked over and sat next to me. “Hey it’s gonna be alright…”    
  
“It’s not alright !” I snapped. “It’s all my fault...I didn’t pay enough attention to my family.... To my sister...I’m the worst brother in the world…”    
  
I covered my face and kept crying.    
  
“My eyes work perfectly fine but I’m the blind one...”   
  
Kaede didn’t say anything, but she suddenly hugged me. It was unexpected but I didn’t move, it felt… comforting.    
  
“Hey, you’re not the worst. I told you I see everything, and I’m looking at the kindest guy in the world. C’mon, go see your sister.” She said gently.   
  
“Will you come ...with me?” I choked on my tears as I looked at her beautiful face.    
  
She beamed and nodded.   
  
  
  
**\------------------------** **  
** **THE END**


	4. Yokoo's Hero.

**Chapter 4.**  
  
  
 **Narrator: Yokoo Wataru**  
  
  
\-------------  
  
  
  
“Lame!!!”    
  
I hit the Marvel comic book out of my brother’s hands and started laughing. Ahh, it feels so good to be back at my parents place during this break.    
  
I’ve been feeling so lethargic with Kisumai’s back to back schedules before this.    
  
“MOM !!” My older brother whined. “Watta is being an ass again!!”    
  
“Stop being lame with your hero shit and I’ll stop being an ass.” I cackled. “Only childish people believe in heroes.”    
  
“Stop fighting and look at what I found.” My mom came out of her room with a large dusty looking photo album. “It’s been awhile since Watta has been back home, let’s go down memory lane together shall we?”    
  
We started to look through the old photos and wow, how time flies.    
  
“Ha-ha, look at my hair. It’s so stupid.” We came across a photo of my 4th birthday celebration and someone made my hair sharp and pointy, like an antenna. “Pretty sure Dad did that.”    
  
I flipped to the next page and my brows furrowed. It was a photo of me wearing a leg cast, sitting on a wheelchair. I looked about 7 or 8 years old then.    
  
“Is this me…?” I questioned. “I don’t remember breaking my leg.”    
  
“You don’t ??” My mom and brother both said at the same time.    
  
My mother began to tell me the story of how I wandered off from my class during a field trip to the forest and fell off a steep hill. The year was 1993.    
  
“You were missing for about 5 days before we found you in a hospital in the neighbouring village...” her voice started to tremble.    
  
“Mom mom mom...come on now don’t cry. I’m fine now aren’t I.” I went to her and gave her a tight hug. “Then what happened?”    
  
“Apparently it was some old guy who dropped you off at the hospital but he never left any contact details...so we never got to thank him…”   
  
I flipped to the next page and it is an old newspaper clipping from then. My face as a kid was on the papers! I’ve got to tell the members about this.    
  
“Mom...I’m gonna head out.”    
“Where?? Come on now it’s your holiday won’t you stay at home with me...” she pleaded.   
  
“I’m just really curious about this case, that's all, I’m gonna go take a walk around the area. You’ll be fine mom, big bro is here isn’t he.”    
  
I quickly left, but I heard my mom’s yelling in the background.   
  
_ “But your brother is here every single day!!!!”  _ _   
_ _   
_ I took a bus and arrived at the forest that I supposedly fell at. _ Nanasawa Forest Park.  _ _   
_ Strolling around the area, I was amazed at how much I  _ don’t  _ remember.  _   
_ _   
_ _ Heck, I remember nothing at all.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Some elderly hikers walked past me and a random idea started to grow in me.    
  
“Hey!” I called out to them. “Hello. Do you guys happen to remember about a missing boy case that happened around here 28 years ago? In 1993?”    
  
“Ah…” One of the grandpas looked like he thought of something. “Yes...yes...The boy fell off the slope…”   
  
I was about to say something but I got interrupted by another grandpa.   
  
“Oh yes that stupid boy.”   
  
“SO YOU DO REMEMBER THE CASE, GREAT.” I declared loudly, trying to ignore what the mean grandpa just said. “Do you know who is the one who found the boy? I heard some old man found him and brought him to the hospital…”    
  
The grandpas looked confused.   
  
“No… We didn’t hear anything about that.”    
  
I spent the next 2 hours asking random passer-bys if they heard about the case or the old man who found the missing boy. I got nothing. I decided to try my luck at the nearby village  _ Kiyokawa _ , the place where I was supposedly found.    
  
Once I arrived I headed straight to the hospital, by then it was already nightfall but I am too engrossed in this to give up now. I wanted to find out who was the person who saved me all those years ago.    
  
  
  
“Hi...Sorry to bother ...” I kept bowing as I entered Kiyokawa Hospital. It is a really compact looking hospital with only 3 storeys.    
  
Before I even said anything else, an elderly looking doctor came up to me out of nowhere and flicked my forehead really hard.    
  
“You little brat!! You finally came back to see us!”   
  
“Ow…” I rubbed the spot where a complete stranger just flicked me and stared at him. “Do I know you…?”    
  
His smile faded almost instantly.    
  
“Ah...no wonder.”    
  
The elderly doctor introduced himself as Dr. Takahashi, and he was apparently the doctor who treated me back in 1993. It’s astounding how he still remembers me. Do I really look the same?   
  
“Actually…” I wanted to explain my reason for visiting. “I’m here because I wanted to find out who is the person who brought me in all those years ago.”   
  
“Ah…”    
  
Dr. Takahashi brought me into one of the rooms where they keep the older files, and after a while he found my old medical records.    
  
“Yokoo...Wataru…. 7 years old…”    
  
I stared at the pages intently as he flipped through them, hoping for a trace of the mystery guy who saved me. But there was nothing.    
The disappointment that I’m feeling is something that I’ve never felt before today.   
  
“Well… I’m sorry son. We do remember the old guy who brought you in here but sadly he refused to leave any contact details.” Dr. Takahashi looked at me sadly. “I know you want to find him but…”   
  
“Nah that’s cool.” I shrugged my shoulders. “It’s not a big deal.”    
  
I tried to play it cool but deep down I was so disheartened by all of this. But then I thought of something.   
  
“Doctor...do you think you can describe him for me?”    
  
  
He started to describe the old man from pure memory, and I tried to sketch him to the best of my abilities. Once I was done, I left the hospital in a hurry, hoping to ask around the neighbourhood to see if any of the people around here knows who this mystery old man is.    
  
I began to stop random passer-bys and show them the sketch , along with mentioning the missing boy case that happened in 1993. I specifically targeted the older people too. But no luck at all, no one seems to know who this person is. It’s almost as if… he doesn’t exist at all.    
  
By this time it was already 11pm. I was on the edge of giving up.    
I dragged my feet along the pathway when all of a sudden, I heard a noise coming from further up front.    
  
An elderly lady just dropped her bag of apples and they are rolling all over the place.    
  
“Hey...Hey! Let me help you with those…”    
  
I ran up to her and put my sketch on the ground before I started picking up all the apples for her.    
  
“Thank you kind young man…” She said in a tiny voice. “I -”    
  
She stopped talking the moment she caught sight of my sketch on the ground. I looked at her face, it’s as though she recognized my drawing.    
  
“Grandma...you know this person?” I felt hopeful for the first time today.    
  
No answer.   
  
“Grandma…?”    
  
She was in a trance for about 5 minutes before she snapped back into reality, and then she turned to smile at me.   
  
“Boy, is that Akira-san?”    
  
“OH MY GOD YOU KNOW HIM.”    
  
I helped her to a nearby bench and we sat down. For some reason her eyes were already glistening with tears, she hasn’t even said anything yet.    
  
“Grandma…?” I felt concerned. “Are you alright…?”   
  
“Yes...yes boy I’m fine.”   
  
  
For the next 1 hour or so, she told me the story of Akira-san.    
  
I found out that Akira-san was originally a villager here with a nice house, wife and kid. But tragedy struck when his son , who was only 5 years old, passed away from leukemia. He felt responsible for the death of his child because he didn’t have enough money to pay for his treatment at that point in time.    
  
His wife soon died as well, it was rumoured that she died from grief. Without any family left, Akira-san sold his house and donated all of his money to the hospital, in hopes that the hospital will have enough resources to save a patient, even if the patient couldn’t afford it.   
  
“Akira-san has been collecting scraps around the neighbourhood and in the forest for a very long time… he has never stopped donating all his money to the hospital…I really don’t know what he eats to survive…” She whimpered. “Poor poor man…”    
  
I was so afraid to ask the next question.   
  
“What...What happened to Akira-san now?”    
  
My heart sank from what I heard next.    
  
“He passed away 2 years ago my dear. He slipped on some rocks while he was out hunting for scraps… and he hit his head really hard. Some hikers found him.”    
  
The tears came without warning. I’ve never felt this way before, it was so foreign but yet… so painful.    
  
“I am so sorry my dear boy. He must’ve meant alot to you.”    
  
I wiped my tears and tried to laugh it off, as I always do. “Nah I was just... really touched by your story!”    
  
One thing I know for sure, is that I now believe  **Heroes do exist.**   
  
  
  
  
**\----------------------** **  
** **THE END.**


	5. Fujigaya and Fujigaya.

**Chapter 5.**  
  
  
 **Narrator: Fujigaya Taisuke**  
  
  
\----------------  
  
  
  
  
“Mom, can you send me the recipe to make banana bread again?”    
  
_ “Okay my dear. Are you resting well on your off day Taisuke?” _   
  
“Yeah, I just wanna try to make something for my members…”    
  
It’s been so long since I had this much free time, I decided to try baking. I mean I do have an oven in my apartment that I’ve never used ever since I moved in.    
  
I was just about to read the recipe that my mom texted me when I heard a faint knock on my door.    
  
“Hmm?” I made my way to the door and looked through the peephole.  _ There’s no one there.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “I wonder if it’s a prank…”    
  
I was hesitant, but decided to open the door anyways, and found out the reason why I can’t see anyone through the peephole.    
  
“Hi, are you Fujigaya Taisuke.”    
  
It’s a really small person. No wait,  _ it’s a child.  _ A boy who looks about 6 years old is standing outside my door.    
_   
_ “Errrr yes. Can I help you?”    
  
“My name is Fujigaya Haruto. I’m your son.”    
  
I think my heart stopped beating.    
  
“COME IN.”   
  
We spent the next 30 minutes in the living room sitting across each other, not saying a single word but just staring at one another. So far he has only told me 3 things.    
  
His name is Haruto, he is 6 years old , and his mom is Kaye.   
  
Kaye? My highschool girlfriend? We only meet up like once a year for the annual gathering...6 years ago...Did I really do…   
  
“HEY !”    
  
The kid interrupted my thoughts by clapping really loudly in front of my face, which shocked the hell out of me.    
“How long are we gonna do this ?! ” he yelled.    
  
“Why are you such a smartass ?” I scoffed.    
  
“Why are you daydreaming ?” He had a comeback almost immediately. I have to admit, I’m impressed. I didn’t know what else to say.    
  
My phone beeped, it’s Senga. I really couldn’t care less right now , there’s a kid sitting in my apartment who claims to be my offspring!    
  
Haruto stood up. “Look, I didn’t want to be here too. But my mom died 2 days ago, the hospital helped with the burial and I’m now here to find you because that was what mom wanted.”   
  
He proceeded to take out a piece of paper from his backpack and slammed it on the table in front of me. It is his birth certificate.    
  
“Mom only gave me this when she was dying. There, look. She put your name in there, even though she never told you about me. Hell, I didn’t know I had a dad before this too.”    
  
Hell?  _ Hell? _ Is this kid really 6 years old ?    
  
“Mom also said that if you don’t want me, that’s totally cool too. I can check myself into an orphanage after this. Pretty sure there are cute girls there who would want to be friends with me.”   
  
Ok. I’m starting to believe he’s my child.    
  
“So what’s it gonna be Taisuke.”   
  
“HEY.” I pointed my finger in his face. “Do not - I repeat - Do not call me Taisuke. Stop acting like an adult it’s weird as heck.”    
  
I was about to apologize and tell him that I won’t be able to take care of him because of my work, but I noticed something on his birth certificate.    
  
Ah, shit.  _ It’s his birthday today.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Tell you what.” I put my hand on his head and messed up his hair.    
  
“How ABOUT, we go out for a day of fun together and we can decide what to do afterwards. Like you said, you didn’t even know you had a dad before this. Let’s get to know each other better and you can decide if you like me too! It’s not fair for me to decide on my own, isn’t it.”    
  
Haruto thought deeply for a while and a smile crept on his face.    
“Ok , DEAL. Let’s shake on it.”   
  
I decided to bring him to Disneysea.    
  
Due to Haruto’s size, we can’t really take the rides, which was a little disappointing but since it’s his birthday, I wanted him to enjoy the theme park more than me.    
  
“Haruto! Do you want ice cream ?” I asked him as he was jumping around from all the adrenaline in him.    
  
“YES!!!”    
  
It’s cute how he is finally starting to act his age. After a whole day of fun, it was eventually nightfall and the lights came on.    
  
“Wow! So pretty!” Haruto cheered loudly.    
  
“Let’s go see some pretty lights.”    
  
I brought him to a secret spot that I usually only bring dates to. It is a private area with a bench that overlooks the entire Disneysea.    
  
“Woah…” He looked so intrigued, it’s really adorable.    
  
We sat on the bench and just looked at the lights silently. It felt good. After a short while, Haruto fell asleep on me. I was a little surprised at first, but for some reason it feels ...right.    
  
His bag suddenly fell to the ground and it’s contents spilled out.    
  
“Ah… this child doesn’t know how to zip his bag properly…”   
  
I carefully moved his head to the other side so I wouldn’t wake him up, and bent down to start packing his things. Something caught my eye.   
  
“What’s this...a photo…” I mumbled.    
  
The back of the photo wrote KAYE & TAISUKE, 2004. with a heart shape.    
My hands started to tremble.    
  
I slowly turned the photo around and saw that it’s a photo of me and Kaye back in school. I remember taking this photo. Kaye was so excited about her new film camera that her dad bought for her.    
  
We were so happy then.   
  
A tear fell out of my eye before I even realized it.    
Because someone circled my face with a marker and wrote “DAD”    
  
I looked at the little shit who’s sleeping deeply and smiled. “What a liar. You said you didn’t know who I was before this.”    
  
I carried him home and let him sleep on my bed for the night, while I thought deeply about what to do next.    
  
\----------------   
  
The next morning, Haruto woke up and saw me sitting at the edge of the bed.    
  
“Morning.” I smiled brightly.    
  
Instead of greeting back, that little shit screamed in shock, grabbed the blanket and wrapped himself up. “What did you do to me!!!” he says in a high pitched tone.    
  
That was oddly dramatic.    
  
“Please explain.” I didn’t bother to react to that nonsense.    
  
“Well...Mom says to be wary of you.” he winked. “How was it, was it funny. I think I’m pretty funny.”    
  
_ What the fuck have you been telling the kid, Kaye.  _   
  
I spent the next 30 minutes explaining to Haruto that he doesn’t have to go to the orphanage anymore. But I am also unable to take care of him for the time being, because of my work schedule. So I did the next sensible thing, which is to call up my parents and tell them that they have a fucking grandchild.    
  
“Wait...I have ...grandparents??”    
  
“Yeah you do! Andddddd I’ll visit you whenever I can. We can video call often too, if you’d like.” I paused for a moment. “...But of course, this is only if you’re willing to let me be your dad.”   
  
“Will you let me take care of you, Fujigaya Haruto?”   
  
“Hmmmmmmmmm…” He thought deeply, again. “Okay, DEAL. Let’s shake on it !”    
  
  
  
He flashed me his bright smile and I thought that was the cutest thing in the world.    
  
But now… I have to think about how to explain this situation to the company and the members…   
  
  
  
  
**\------------------------** **  
** **THE END.**


	6. Tamamori's Biggest Mistake.

**Chapter 6.**  
  
  
 **Narrator: Tamamori Yuta**  
  
  
\---------------  
  
  
  
“Guys, so sorry I’m late I’ll be there in about 10 minutes!”   
  
Today is the day of my high school reunion gathering, which happens to be on Kisumai’s rest day. I was really looking forward to this because it’s been a long time since I met up with my old classmates. I really missed some of them.    
  
I felt bad that I was going to be late because I stayed up watching a movie last night. But the movie was really good though ! It’s -    
  
As I was deep in my thoughts, I felt a sharp hit on the back of my head and I blacked out.    
  
***   
_   
_ _ Urgh… my head. Where am I. _ _   
_ _   
_ It took me about 5 minutes before I realized where I am. A warehouse. Not just any warehouse, an abandoned looking warehouse. And what is this… Am I tied up?  _ Oh no...  _ _   
_ I tried my best to remember what happened before I got here. Ah , that’s right, I was on my way to my high school reunion… And then what happened?    
  
_ Someone knocked me out. _ _   
_ _   
_ Suddenly I heard someone coughing.  _ A girl.  _ _   
_ _   
_ I turned to my right and saw a girl that I’ve never seen before lying next to me. She’s bound at her ankles and her wrists behind her back, just like me. But I just noticed something. Our mouths are not gagged.    
  
“H...help….HELP!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!” I tried to scream but my fragile voice simply echoed through the large area. I don’t think it’s working.    
  
The girl is really starting to wake up now. Her eyes snapped open all of a sudden, took one look at me with pure terror in her eyes, and started screaming her head off.    
  
“AAAAAHHHHHHH-”    
  
“He...hey hey hey !!!” I tried my best to calm her down but her voice is too loud. “HEY!!! MISS ! LOOK AT ME!!! I’M TIED UP JUST LIKE YOU !!”    
  
She finally managed to calm down a little. I wanted to make her feel like she could talk to me so maybe we could find out why we are both here.    
  
“Hi, my name is Tamamori. And you are??”   
  
“I’m…. I’m Kiri.” She said in a soft trembling voice.    
  
“Hi Kiri…” I used my deepest, calmest voice possible in order to make her feel comfortable. “Now, let’s try to stay calm and figure out why we are here. Do you remember what you were doing before you ended up here?”    
  
Kiri thought deeply and was about to say something before the warehouse doors slid open. Her eyes widened with fear and I tried my best to inch myself closer to her, in an attempt to keep her calm.    
  
A large looking man in a long black cloak and a weird looking crow mask walked in.    
  
“It is your Judgement Day, Tamamori Yuta and Yamamoto Kiri.”   
  
He said in a weird robotic voice.    
  
Kiri let out a piercing scream. I tried my best to hush her, although deep in my heart I was panicking as well. But I can’t show it, not when there’s someone here who needs protecting.    
  
“What the fuck do you want.” I glared at him.    
  
“TAMAMORI YUTA, WHAT IS THE WORST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE IN YOUR LIFE.”   
  
Now I’m confused. What is this. What exactly is going on. I can’t think straight, not in a situation like this. In a state of anxiety, I blabbered the first thing that came to my head.    
  
“I punched my younger brother in the face after a stupid argument!”   
  
“WRONG ANSWER.” The robotic voice answered almost instantly, it’s as though my answer was already predetermined. What the hell ?    
  
I shut my eyes, fully expecting some sort of punishment. But instead I hear a loud cry from Kiri instead. The man took out a whip and hit Kiri with it. Her legs are now bleeding from the wound.    
  
“H..hey hey hey. I answered wrongly, alright? ME.” I yelled at him. “Hit me instead, leave her alone !”    
  
He ignored me completely and turned to face Kiri, who is now sobbing uncontrollably.    
  
“YAMAMOTO KIRI. WHAT IS THE WORST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE IN YOUR LIFE.”   
  
I’ve never seen anyone as hysterical as her before. How is she supposed to answer anything in her state? I wanted to say something to the man to help her but before I could,    
  
“TIME’S UP.”   
  
He turned to me, and whipped me on my legs, hard. Blood rushed out and I winced in pain but I didn’t want to scream, I didn’t want to do anything to make Kiri feel worse. So I held it in but I think that is making the pain feel worse than it actually is.    
  
I kept looking at Kiri to make sure she was alright, but her legs were still bleeding profusely from the wound.    
  
“HEY HEY HEY, WEIRD MAN. CAN YOU GET HER SOME HELP?”    
  
And once again, I was completely disregarded.   
  
“TAMAMORI YUTA. WHAT IS THE WORST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE IN YOUR LIFE.”   
  
That was the last straw. All my pain suddenly became anger.   
  
“I DON’T FUCKING KNOW, ALRIGHT? I MAKE MANY MISTAKES IN MY WHOLE DAMN LIFE.”   
  
“WRONG ANSWER.”   
  
I was so afraid of what’s going to happen next. But it was worse than what I expected. Instead of whipping Kiri again, The man in the crow mask started to drag her by her collar out of the warehouse, leaving a trail of blood on their way out.    
  
My mind went blank.    
  
“Hey. HEY. DUDE. LOOK AT ME, TAKE ME , PLEASE. LET HER GO. Come on man,” At this point I was bellowing with tears coming out of my eyes, but I couldn’t move a muscle because of my injured legs and my bound wrists. “Please… I’m begging you....”    
  
I was so tired already. I don’t know what is happening. I don’t know why I am here. I don’t know why she is here. I don’t know who she is.    
If I were to die here today, I wish someone could at least tell me why.    
  
Staring helplessly at the door with Kiri out of sight, I knew there was nothing else I could do. Tears wouldn’t stop flowing, not from the pain, but from the helpless feeling that I’m unable to save her.    
  
“I’m...I’m so sorry…” my voice shook.    
  
Right after I said that, the warehouse doors slid open again.    
  
I couldn’t believe what I’m seeing.    
  
“Kiri…?”   
  
Kiri was on a wheelchair with bandages on her legs, wheeled in by the man with the crow mask from earlier. I’m pretty sure she is the same Kiri, except… she feels different. And she came in clapping with a wide smile on her face.   
  
“I’ve been waiting to hear you apologize for years, Yuta.”    
  
Her voice, it’s  _ different _ . It sounded familiar. It sounded like someone I know from my past…. It sounds like….   
  
“Miki ? Is that you?”   
  
Her smile faded.    
  
“It’s you, Miki. I know it’s you.” I breathed hard. “Why are you doing this. And why do you look like a different person.”   
  
Suzuki Miki. Someone I used to date in high school. Except she doesn’t look like the same person at all, but I’d recognize her voice from anywhere. We used to be best friends and dated for a bit until she suddenly disappeared one day and dropped out of school without any information. No one knows what happened to her.    
  
Miki signalled the man in the crow mask to wheel her closer to me, just so she can spit in my face.   
  
“You dare ask me why, Yuta.” She sneered. “You did this.”    
  
She proceeded to explain to me how I ruined her life because she overheard me telling my friends how I think she is not pretty enough, how her eyes are too small, her nose is too big, her chin is too square and her forehead is too big.    
  
“These are oddly specific descriptions to mock someone.” I commented before thinking it through.   
  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” she shrieked loudly, took a deep breath before she continued.    
  
  
“...I went for a complete face restructure, Tamamori. Thanks to your  _ oddly specific descriptions.  _ I wanted to go back to see you after I was done but you have already moved out because you debuted with your stupid group, I didn’t know how to find you.”    
  
I frowned and thought really hard about it. All the memories came flooding back to me.  _ It was all a misunderstanding.  _   
  
“Miki, I want you to listen to me very carefully.” I maintained a calm disposition in order not to trigger her. “It was a misunderstanding. We weren’t talking about you, Miki. We were making fun of Junno’s anime character design that he wanted to do for a competition, you remember that he liked to draw, don’t you?”   
  
She didn’t move or say anything, so I decided to continue.   
  
“But yes, it was my mistake. I didn’t care enough to find out what happened to you so I am really sorry about it.” Before I could help it, tears started to fall again.    
  
“It is my fault that you became like this. I shouldn’t have left things the way they were.”   
  
Instead of getting upset, Miki smiled.    
  
“You know… I’m quite upset that you’re not afraid anymore. I wanted you to be afraid, Yuta.”   
  
She signalled for the man in the crow mask to untie me and then leave us alone. Once he was out of there, she turned to me again.   
  
“Finally we’re alone.”   
  
I felt it was weird that she isn’t emotional or getting mad at me, but I’m not complaining for this moment of peace. I took a look at my legs because I can’t even feel them anymore.    
  
“Yuta…” She began saying in a hushed tone, before I realized she was already crying. “Could you please give me a hug… I need it right now…”   
  
I pushed myself up from the ground with all my might and dragged my limp body over to her , putting my arms around her. She told me she was sorry and she planned this whole setup in the first place because she was triggered by the high school reunion notice.    
  
“I’m really sorry for everything Miki.”   
  
I meant every word I said.    
  
“I’m sorry too…” I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen. It felt like a knife…    
  
“I wanted to die here with you today, Yuta.”   
  
That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out once again, perhaps losing too much blood.    
  
\----   
My eyes fluttered open. White ceiling. Everything looks white.  _ Am I dead?  _ _   
_ _   
_ “TAMA ! Oh my god you’re awake!”    
  
A familiar voice called out to me, I turned around and saw that it was my manager next to my hospital bed.  _   
_ _   
_ He then explained to me how a random passer-by saved my life because he heard a lot of commotion in a warehouse that was supposed to be empty, and he also saw a scary looking man wearing a crow mask pacing around the entrance.    
  
“How about Miki ? What happened to her?”   
  
“Miki?” My manager looked confused for a moment but then he soon realized who I was talking about.    
  
“Oh the girl in the wheelchair. Police rushed in just in time, she was about to slit her fucking throat you know. So much drama!!! You have some explaining to do young man.”   
  
I sighed and covered my face with the pillow. I just wanted to rest for now.    
  
“Not now…”   
  
His phone rang.   
  
“Hello? Nika? Nikaido ? Is that you?? Why are you whispering?? WHAT? Wait hold on let me get out of here I can’t hear you clearly…”   
  
  
  
  
**\--------------------------** ****  
**THE END.**   



	7. Nikaido's Friendship and Loyalty.

**Chapter 7.**  
  
  
 **Narrator: Nikaido Takashi**  
  
  
\---------------  
  
  
  
“Cheers to friendship!!!!”    
  
I yelled as I downed my 10th cup of beer for the evening. Come on, it has been a long time since I had a holiday so I’m letting off steam with my childhood friends Kota and Satoru.   
  
“Nika, go easy on the drinks.” Satoru laughed. “We don’t want to carry your heavy ass home.”   
  
“Shut up. I don’t get drunk, everyone knows that.”   
  
“YOU shut up…”    
  
It was such a good time with my best friends, Satoru made his weird jokes as usual and I kept teasing his long hair. Things felt like how they were 20 years ago when we were only 10 years old. But something felt off. Kota.    
  
I kept quiet about it until we called it a night. After we parted ways, I decided to talk to Kota about it, maybe find out what’s wrong.    
  
“Hey...bro.” I caught up with him. “You alright? You’ve been quiet all night.”    
  
“I’m fine.” He muttered.   
  
“Yo.” I grabbed his arm to stop him in his tracks. “You’re definitely not fine. Tell me what’s up.”   
  
“HEY.” Kota slapped my hand away, hard. “Stop meddling in my business alright? Fuck off and do your Johnnys thing.”   
  
I was shocked. I didn’t expect Kota to say that sort of thing to me. I remember him as a smiley, bright kind of guy who’s always positive about stuff.    
Determined to find out what’s wrong, I decided to follow him.    
  
After tailing him for awhile, we ended up at a shady district that is famous for having gangs roaming around. Now I’m really worried.    
  
“Oi ! Kota!”   
  
A burly looking guy dressed in a suit signalled to Kota. At this point I wasn’t sure if I wanted to continue following him, or call the cops right away. The club that he’s walking into looks SO questionable.    
  
I decided to continue following him.   
  
“I hope I don’t regret this…” I mumbled under my breath.    
  
I entered the club as a regular customer, hoping to God no one sees or recognizes me here.  _ Thank god I wore my ugly green hat today.  _ After making my way through large groups of people, I finally caught sight of Kota again, entering a room at the end of a long hallway.    
  
I inched my way closer to the door and the conversation in the room is getting clearer.    
  
“So...Kota-kun.”    
  
That voice. It’s so familiar.    
  
“Yes, I’ll work for you.”    
  
What I overheard in the next 5 minutes made my jaw drop. Kota has just agreed to work as a runner for an underground organization called LOTUS, to pay off his debts. That organization is as good as Yakuza, if you ask me.   
_ That means he has been gambling again. _ And I know why the voice is so familiar now.   
  
After Kota left the place, I went after him and confronted him about the situation.    
  
“KOTA! What the hell ?” I pushed him hard.    
  
“I heard everything. You’re gonna work for Tanaka? He fucking killed your dad bro!”    
  
When we were about 15 years old, Kota’s father was found lying at the bottom of a bridge of a suspected suicide after being hounded by debt collectors for months. It took about 7 years before Kota’s mom managed to work and pay off all the remaining debts, but she died of fatigue not long after.   
  
“My father killed himself like a fucking coward.” Kota spat. “And what I do is none of your business, Nika. It’s not like you cared about me or my family ever since you became a Johnnys.”   
  
Ouch, that really hurt me. I didn’t know what to say to that because it’s true. I haven’t been there for him as much as I wanted to.    
  
“Leave me alone.” Kota hissed as he started to walk away from me. “I don’t need you or anyone to settle my business.”   
  
As I stared at his disappearing back view, I made up my mind to help him. I stormed back into the club, this time I headed straight to the end of the hallway where I know Tanaka is.    
  
Tanaka is the head of LOTUS, and known as a sadistic bastard who likes to hurt people for fun. He has been arrested on several occasions on suspicions of gang related activities and assault, but he always manages to get off without charges due to his powerful connections.   
  
“So. What can I do for you Mr Nikaido.” Tanaka leaned back on his chair and put his feet up on the desk, with a cigar in his mouth. “I hear you are a friend of my dear sweet Kota?”   
  
“Uhm.” I cleared my throat nervously. “Tanaka-san, I wanted to check if it’s possible for me to pay off Kota’s debt on behalf of him so he doesn’t have to work for you?”   
  
He started laughing. Like hysterical laughing. My lips are so dry now from the tension.    
  
“Of course! It makes me happy to see such loyalty in a friendship. Now, will it be cheque or bank transfer? I take credit cards too. It’s only 150 million yen.”    
  
I think my heart stopped.    
  
“I’m sorry I might’ve misheard you. You said  **_150 Million Yen_ ** ?”   
  
Tanaka nodded. “Yup that’s right ! You heard correctly dear boy.”    
  
I gulped. I don’t have that amount of money. Now what do I do.  _ Smart ass move, Nikaido.  _ Now you’re stuck here with a psychotic killer AND you didn’t help Kota at all.   
  
Tanaka suddenly stood up from his chair, which gave me a big scare.    
  
“ _ You don’t have the money? _ ” He snarled in a low, growling voice. I wished he would have shot me on the spot. “And you DARE come here to waste my fucking time?”    
  
I have no words. I was completely frozen from head to toe.    
  
“I’M KIDDING !!!!” He started laughing. “You should’ve seen your own face. It’s hilarious.”   
  
Now I remembered to breathe.   
  
“However. I am really touched by your proposition earlier, Nikaido-chan. Such friendship. Such LOYALTY. So I’d like to make you an offer !”   
  
“I’d do anything!!”    
  
I wish my stupid mouth didn’t say that before I thought it through clearly. Because Tanaka’s so-called offer was worse than I thought. He has offered to erase all of Kota’s debt and he doesn’t have to work in LOTUS, if I go for an illegal fighting competition right now.    
  
“So...you’re saying…” I wanted to be absolutely sure. “You’re saying I should fight ...and I need to lose...in the 3rd round?”   
  
“Yes...YES BOY!” Tanaka exclaimed excitedly. “I know you can fight, look at you! So BIG and STRONG! And unfortunately I’d need you to lose in the 3rd round, and we can make lots of money TOGETHER!”   
  
I’ve never felt this much pressure in my life. Not even for our debut. Because if I were to go for this fighting competition, I could help a friend in need, but I could also lose my career in the process.    
  
“What should I do…” I told Tanaka that I had to go to the bathroom and was sitting on the toilet, trying to decide what’s the best thing to do. “Ah yes I should call manager…”   
  
“Hello? Are you busy??”   
  
_ “Hello? Nika? Nikaido ? Is that you?? Why are you whispering??” _   
  
“I’m in trouble big brother…”    
  
I proceeded to explain to my manager the situation that I am caught up in. After hurling a few vulgarities at me which I’m sure are out of pure love and concern, Manager told me not to worry and head to the fight first, after which he will meet me there.    
  
“Stay safe Nika. Just do as they say first.”   
  
**   
  
It took us only about 30 minutes to get to the venue. It’s a really rundown looking building that looks like it hasn’t been occupied in several years. However when we walked into the basement, it was filled with people, along with just enough empty space in the middle for a ‘fight’.    
  
I was quickly dragged into the circle, even before I could react. The next few seconds happened really fast, and before I knew it I was fighting a guy 3 times bigger than my size.    
  
“LOTUS FIGHTER, NIIIIIKAIDO !!”    
  
This definitely isn’t my first time fighting someone but for some reason, it was really tough to fight this big guy because every blow he gave, he seems to be delivering a fatal blow,  _ meant to kill me.  _   
  
As the big guy got me down in a headlock position, he was about to choke me out when he said the words that really shocked me, even though I shouldn’t be surprised anymore.   
  
“Mr Tanaka sends his regards. He gave me an extra 50 million yen in cash to kill you tonight. So no hard feelings aite ? This isn’t personal.”   
  


So this is what death feels like. I was about to collapse from the chokehold, but not before I caught sight of Tanaka in the crowd, smiling at me. He even gave me a peace sign.   
  
“Crazy...bastard…” I choked.    
  
That’s it. My life started to flash before my eyes. At this point, I heard… police sirens?  _ Are they finally here? _   
  
  
“Oh my god Nika… Sorry it took us awhile to track your phone my boy !!”    
  
My manager’s voice was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out.    
  
  
***   
  
My eyes snapped open and I sat up straight.    
  
Hospital. I’m in a hospital. And my manager is sleeping on the chair next to me.    
  
“WAKE UP BRO!” I threw a pen at him that jolted him awake. “What happened !!! Tell me everything !!”    
  
“I didn’t sleep the whole night for Tama and you ungrateful brat…” He yawned. “Anyways, the police raided the whole illegal fighting den and everyone there was arrested. Except maybe Tanaka.”   
  
My eyes widened with terror.    
  
“I’M KIDDING !! Look at your face.” He laughed. Maybe my manager is sadistic too.    
  
“Tanaka was let off for years but he couldn’t walk out of this one, the police have been trying to find this fighting den forever! Good job boy!”   
  
I smiled at the fantastic news. Suddenly, a familiar figure walked into my ward.   
  
“...Kota ?”   
  
He beamed and held up a paper bag. “I bought sushi. Let’s have it together?”   
I’m just so glad to have my friend back.   
  
  
  
**\-------------------------------** **  
** **THE END.**


	8. Kisumai's Day Off - Conclusion.

“Eh? No one else is here yet…”   
  
Kitayama dropped his bags on the table lazily and sat on a chair in the meeting room. Their holiday is over and today is the first day back at work, which usually starts off with a meeting at the agency.    
  
“It’s already 9am…” He groaned. “C’mon guys…”   
  
The meeting room door opened and Yokoo walked in, to nobody’s surprise.    
  
“Morning Mitsu.” Yokoo yawned. “How was your holiday.”   
  
“Terrible. I got pranked by my friends on the first day back. Can you believe they arranged a whole situation to make me look like a murderer ?!?!”   
  
“HUH. Tell me more.”    
  
Before Kitayama could say anything else, Senga walked into the room with a death stare at the both of them.   
  
“Fuck you guys.”   
  
“Well good morning to you too Kento-chan.” Yokoo laughed. “What did we do to deserve such good mood?”   
  
“WELL FIRST OF ALL -”    
  
Senga was interrupted by the arrival of Miyata and Fujigaya, who came together.    
  
“What’s up you guys!” Miyata exclaimed. “Wait till you guys hear my update…”   
  
Fujigaya scoffed. “Wait till y’all hear mine…”   
  
Tamamori came in together with their manager, walking on crutches.    
  
“TAMA !” Miyata gasped. “What happened to you !!”   
  
Manager sighed. “I probably should rethink about letting you guys roam free for a day or two. SUCH TROUBLE. Now sit down, let’s start the meeting.”   
  
“But Nika is not here yet.” Kitayama frowned.    
  
“He won’t be here. I told him not to text you guys first, I will explain what’s going on.”   
  
  


“BEFORE WE START. CAN I JUST SAY SOMETHING.” Senga declared. “I am sad and disappointed at all of you for ignoring my text during our holiday. I get it, you were taking a break so you didn’t want to talk to me. But I WAS REALLY LONELY YOU GUYS. I missed you all.”    
  
He started sniffing.   
  
“Sen-chan,” Miyata raised his hand. “I would like to apologize, I did see your message but I couldn’t respond at that point. I was having a tough time with my family as well… And since we are doing announcements now…”   
  
Miyata’s face flushed bright red. “I am now dating someone.”   
  
Everyone’s face lit up except for their manager’s. “OH MY GOD CONGRATULATIONS!!!!”   
  
Their manager looked really sullen and gray at this point. “Toshi. Please tell me it’s not someone from the industry. The PR is going to be hell.”   
  
“No...her name is Kaede and she’s really sweet. However I must let you guys know that she is blind, but that doesn’t make her any different from us.”   
  
“Awwwwwww.” The rest of Kisumai members chorused.    
  
“Hold up, it’s really unfair that Miyata gets a girl during our break but all I get is a stupid prank!!” Kitayama yelled.    
  
“Would you guys believe me if I said I became a male stripper?” Senga started to laugh. “It was so fun though, and I earned so much I decided to buy the new iPhone.”   
  
Manager-san looked like he was about to pass out. “SENGA….please tell me that was a joke.”   
  
“IT ISN’T !! But it’s all going to be fine because turns out I have a twin working at that strip club! I gotta let you guys meet Rei one day.” he giggled.    
  
Before Manager-san could say anything else, Fujigaya stood up.    
  
“Guys. I have something important to discuss with all of you.”   
  
For the next 2 minutes, Fujigaya explained how he recently found out he has a kid from an old flame and he decided to officially take care of him.    
  
Everyone started to discuss excitedly.   
  
“Wow there is a Mini Gaya !!!!”    
“Does he look like you?”   
“When do we get to meet him?”   
“What’s his name?”   
“Does he know about us???”   
“Can I be his Godfather??”   
  
“Guys I think our manager is having a heart attack.” Miyata whispered.    
  
“I’m fine.” His face looks whiter than Tamamori’s face at this point. “So...Taisuke. You have a son.”    
  
“Yes. I was hoping you could accompany me to go explain this situation to the bosses so they’ll know what to do.”   
  
Manager-san took a deep breath. “Okay...that’s fine. Let’s go later after this meeting ends. We haven’t even fucking started yet. Anyone else wish to kill me further at this point ?”   
  
He took a look around the room and threw a pillow at Yokoo’s face.   
  
“WAKE THE FUCK UP. Were you even listening ?!” he yelled.    
  
“Yes I was. Everyone’s sharing their holiday stories. While we’re at it, let me just put it out there that I now believe in Heroes and I think all of you are my heroes.”   
  
Total silence. Nobody knew how to respond to that.   
  
Tamamori cleared his throat. “Ahem… Just wanted to say that I’m totally fine, I got hurt because of a small misunderstanding with an ex high school girlfriend.”    
  
“Stop making it sound so casual !!!!” Manager-san smacked Tamamori’s head lightly. “This fool got kidnapped, whipped , stabbed and almost died.”   
  
Kitayama stood up. “ARE YOU SERIOUS ??!!”    
  
“WHY DIDN’T YOU GUYS TEXT US ?!” The rest started to fuss.    
  
“Everyone shut up!!!” Tamamori tried to reassure everyone that he is totally fine now and should recover within the week. “At least I’m not as bad as Nika…”   
  
“Oh yeah, what happened to Nika?” Fujigaya asked.    
  
Manager-san spent the next few minutes explaining to the members how Nikaido got into trouble for trying to help a friend clear his gambling debt and almost died at an illegal fighting competition.    
  
“But on the bright side, we helped to bust the ENTIRE organization and the police are recognizing Nika for it. So instead of getting in trouble, Nika is now a hero. Unlike some of you guys.” He glared.    
  
“Now, can we start the damn meeting please?”   
  
“YES!!!!” All 6 of them chorused.    
Kitayama looked around at them and smiled.    
  
“ _ I really missed them, even though it has only been 2 days. _ ” He thought to himself.    
  
  
  
  
**\-------------------------------**   
**THE END. Hope you guys enjoyed !!**


End file.
